You Are Not Alone
by RennaKun
Summary: Sebuah kisah percintaan yang begitu mengharukan antara dua pihak yang berbeda.


_**You Are Not Alone**_

_Disclaimer: TYPE-MOON_

_Genre: Romance, any_

_Character: Rin Tohsaka & Archer_

_Warning: OOC, AUC, Chara-death, romance action_

_Don't like it? Don't read it~_

Malam hari ini, awan kelabu menghiasi langit menjadi makin gelap gulita. Dan, listrik di seluruh Jepang padam karena benturan keras antara petir dan sumber listrik.

Rin Tohsaka, merenungkan diri di depan rumah. Ia membiarkan kakinya kebasahan karena hujan, dan mengayunkannya perlahan-lahan.

Kini, ia sedang membayangkan seorang lelaki yang setia kepadanya, tak pernah meninggalkannya dari sisinya. Dan.. Laki-laki yang di bayangkannya.. Archer.

Archer tengah berdiri di depannya, membiarkan dirinya basah, dan melindungi tubuh Rin dari rintikan hujan. Bajunya terlalu basah, sehingga lama-kelamaan warnanya meluntur. Panah serta pisau yang berada di sampingnya berkilau karena basah. Itu membuat hati Rin bergejolak.

Tapi… Kenapa harus Archer? Kenapa tidak Shirou? Atau juga.. Gilgamesh? Hah.. Entahlah. Lagipula gadis ini pun tak memikirkan siapa pria itu asalkan dia setia, dan selalu menunggu Rin.

Oh ya.. Kalau diingat-ingat, ciuman pertama Rin itu dengan Archer. Karena waktu itu, Rin mengamuk. Dan Archer menciumnya agar tenang, memeluknya dengan perlahan, mengaliran kehangatan ke tubuh Rin, dan menebarkan segenap cinta pada hati Rin. Kata-kata yang di ucapkan Archer tak terdengar sama sekali, karena jantung Rin yang berdegup kencang. _Andai waktu itu terulang kembali _Batin Rin dengan senyuman kecil yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Tapi kini, air yang bukan air hujan tergelincir ke bawah, melalui pipi Rin. _Kenapa? _Batin Rin. Ia menangis. Mungkin… Ia terlalu rindu pada Archer? Dan kini ia begitu membutuhkan sosoknya.

_Tuhan, tolong aku.. Aku begitu mencintainya._

_._

_._

_Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia di sisiku, tolong.._

_._

_._

_Aku ingin melihat sosoknya._

"RIN!"

Suara yang menggelegar mengagetkan Rin, dan jelas saja membuat Rin terloncat. Saat meluruskan pandangannya…

"ARCHER!"

Syukurlah, do'anya terkabul. Tapi, apa yang ia lihat?

Archer berlumurkan darah. Di tubuhnya terlalu banyak pisau menancap. Tombak yang mengalirkan api pun masih tertancap di punggung Archer. Ada apa ini? Kenapa.. Kenapa Archer tak memanggilku sebagai masternya?

"Syukurlah masih sempat.." Archer menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang begitu tulus dari lubuk hati terdalam, membuat Rin menangis lebih keras.

"Kau kenapa! Kenapa kau begini! Kenapa kau tak memanggilku! Kenapa….?" Rin tersungkur di bawah, membiarkan dirinya basah terkena air hujan. Membiarkan dirinya di serahkan, demi Archer.

"Aku? Oh.. Tadi aku hanya menyelamatkan Saber dari luapan Lancer juga Gilgamesh." Ucap Archer dengan nada terdesah.

Rin pun mencoba berdiri, membiarkan dirinya berada di tatapan Archer. "Aku mencintaimu, tapi kenapa…?"

Dan, sebuah pelukan hangat dilakukan oleh Rin. Ia mengalirkan seluruh kehangatannya, dan melelehkan tanginsannya. Tak ada pikiran lain yang muncul kecuali Archer di benaknya. Otaknya sudah terpenuhi dengan Archer.

"Aku pun mencintaimu," Bisik Archer. "Hanya saja, aku tahu aku tak pantas. Karena.."

Archer mulai menatap wajah Rin yang sudah mulai melelehkan tangisannya. Tangan Archer pun melayang, dan jatuh tepat di pipi Rin. Wajah mereka berdekatan, sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir mereka pun terkuak.

"Karena aku ini seorang penyelamat. Seorang servant yang melindungi masternya yang harus tetap hidup." Kata Archer dengan nada yang di tegaskan. Kini, Archer batuk. Bukan batuk biasa, tapi ia mengeluarkan darah. Dan Archer pun muntah darah begitu dahsyat.

Rin hanya bisa menatap kosong dengan lurus ke depan, dan menutup matanya dengan tenang. Tak ada lagi yang bisa di pikirkannya… Tapi ada cara, TRANSFER JIWA. Hanya itu..

"Archer, apakah kau bersedia menutup matamu? Hanya untuk sebentar saja.. Kumohon." Pinta Rin dengan sebuah sujud. Archer mengangguk. Ia tumbang, dan terungkur. Matanya di pejamkan. Darah terus keluar dari seluruh anggota tubuh.

Rin memantapkan niatnya, mendekatkan lambing Servant-Master, dan…

Cahaya besar berwarna merah muda menjulang ke langit. Teriakan seorang gadis yang kesakitan terdengar sampai penjuru kota. Tangisan yang mula-mula berbentuk air, kini berbentuk darah. Tenggorokannya mulai rusak, pita suaranya telah putus. Dan, tulang ekornya mulai hancur.

Kini, darah berlumuran di tubuh Rin. Cahaya itu menghilang, tangisan juga teriakan itu menghilang. Air mata itu, tetap ada.

"Ukh.. Rin! Kenapa kau lakuka…"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Dan disitulah, tubuh Rin menghilang dari hadapan Archer. Sebagaimana Saber menghilang dari hadapan Shirou.

-seminggu kemudian

"Hai, pagi!"

"Pagi!"

Shirou dan Archer pun melangkah keluar dari rumah Shirou yang sederhana. Mereka memakai seragam sekolah yang sama.

"Kau sudah tahu kemana Saber pergi?" Tanya Archer.

Shirou hanya membisu, dan melirik kea rah Archer.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan Rin?" Ucap Shirou yang balik bertanya.

Archer hanya menyunggingkan senyum pahit yang berarti kemarahan,

"Kini, ia berada tepat di hatiku. Karena.. Ia mencintaiku." Ucap Archer. Dilihatnya langit, dan sebuah kata-kata yang pernah ia dengar kini terdengar kembali,

"_Aku mencintaimu, dan maka itu.. Aku akan berpindah tempat tinggal, ke hatimu. Tak akan aku pergi kemana-mana selain ke hatimu. Tunggulah aku, yang berada di hatimu ini."_

~**THE END**~

**ARCHER NYA OOC BANGEET. GANYANGKAA HAHAHHAHAA (?)**

**Rin juga deh kalau ga salah? Ah sudahlah abaikan.**

**Lagian si (?) Warningnya menurutku kurang rame (?) *PLAKPLAKPLAK***

**Ditunggu kripiknya~**


End file.
